mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fluttershy
|grzywa = |sierść = |znaczek = 100px|Trzy motyle z cyjanowymi ciałami i różowymi skrzydłami |głos = Małgorzata Szymańska}} Fluttershy — pegazica, jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu. Jest zazwyczaj nieśmiała, cicha oraz bardzo strachliwa. Wyróżnia ją wielka miłość do zwierząt, umie się nimi doskonale opiekować i dbać, aby niczego im nie zabrakło. Fluttershy reprezentuje Klejnot Dobroci Przedstawienie w serii Osobowość Nieśmiałość i lękliwość Gdy Fluttershy w serialu pojawia się po raz pierwszy, trudno jej nawet się przedstawić Twilight Sparkle i tylko wypiskuje swoje imię tak cicho, że Twilight pyta o nie 3 razy. Nabiera jednak odwagi, gdy zauważa Spike'a. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała młodego smoka, więc gdy tylko nawiązuje się między nimi rozmowa, Fluttershy prosi go o opisanie jego życia, co oczywiście zdenerwowało Twilight, gdyż pegaz nie dawał im spokoju aż do końca dnia. Gdy doszła do domu, uporczywie poszła za nimi, denerwują przy tym jednorożca. W odcinku Wyjście smoka okazało się, że Fluttershy boi się dorosłych smoków. Cały czas podczas wyprawy na górę, gdzie spał jeden z tych gadów, pegaz się zatrzymywał lub po prostu zastygał w miejscu, przez co opóźniał podróż. Twilight Sparkle mówiła przyjaciółce, że jej talent do zwierząt pomoże w przekonaniu smoka do znalezienia innego miejsca do spania. Applejack wielokrotnie ciągnęła albo popychała pegaza i starała się ją chronić od obelg Rainbow Dash, która od samego początku uważała, że wzięcie Fluttershy to był zły pomysł. Pinkie Pie przekonała przyjaciółkę do "niebezpiecznego" skoku nad przepaścią, dzięki piosence. Mimo swojego strachu przed smokami Fluttershy, gdy zauważyła co gad zrobił z jej przyjaciółkami nabiera pewności siebie. Karci smoka i przekonuje go do zmienienia miejsca spania. W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia w podobny sposób ujarzmiła Bazyliszka. Na poczatku odcinka Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Rainbow Dash próbowała nauczyć Fluttershy głośnego dopingu, ale niestety bezskutecznie, jednak pod koniec odcinka, gdy pegazowi udaje się wykonać Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, Fluttershy podskakiwała i krzyczała ze szczęścia, podczas gdy inni siedzieli zszokowani z otwartymi ustami. W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia Fluttershy podnosi głos, by zwrócić uwagę Znaczkowej Ligi, gdy Sweetie Belle przeszkadza jej w kołysance, powodując ucieczkę kury i niebezpieczną podróż do lasu Everfree. To dowodzi, że potrafi krzyczeć na inne kucyki. W odcinku Sposób na gryfa Pinkie Pie widziała jak Gilda ryknęła na Fluttershy, przez co pegaz uciekł z płaczem. Pinkie Pie była bardzo tym oburzona. Później, na przyjęciu na cześć gryfa, Fluttershy pyta się przyjaciółki, czy to był dobry pomysł. Pinkie Pie zapewniała ją, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Podirytowana Fluttershy wspomina wtedy, że jest o rok starsza od przyjaciółki. W odcinku Luna Eclipsed Twilight Sparkle i Księżniczka Luna odwiedzają Fluttershy. Pegaz nie chciał otworzyć drzwi nawet przed przyjaciółką, gdyż boi się, że to przebrane kucyki, które chcą jej zrobić "kawał". Okazuje się, że Fluttershy nie lubi Nightmare Night. Dobroć i wrażliwość W drugim odcinku, gdy przyjaciółki szły przez Las Everfree, zaatakowała ich Mantykora. Wszystkie kucyki, oprócz Fluttershy, zaczęły atakować potwora. Pegaz cały czas próbował zatrzymać koleżanki, ale one jej nie słuchały. Ostatecznie, gdy Fluttershy wreszcie odważyła się krzyknąć do nich, co poskutkowało. Gdy wszyscy się uspokoili, pegaz podszedł do Mantykory, udobruchał potwora i wyjął z jego łapy cierń. Ukazała wtedy swoją dobroć oraz talent do zwierząt. W odcinku Niezapomniany wieczór podczas gali w Canterlocie, Fluttershy w pałacowym ogrodzie szukała zwierzątek, by się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Niestety, stworzenia bały się nawet takiego kucyka jak ona i chowały się przed Fluttershy. Początkowo pegaz był spokojny, jednak, gdy zwierzątka nie łapały się w jej pułapki, zaczęła się denerwować. Ostatecznie na oczach wszystkich gości na gali Fluttershy wybuchła szaleńczym gniewem. W odcinku The Return of Harmony Part 1 Fluttershy z dobrotliwej, lękliwej i wrażliwej zostaje przemieniona przez Discorda w okrutną. Obrażała wtedy swoje przyjaciółki, denerwowała je, a nawet znęcała się nad nimi. Robiła wszystko, by uprzykrzyć im życie. Na szczęście, dzięki zaklęciu Twilight Sparkle, który przywrócił jej pamięć, stała się znów sobą. Wszystkie wydarzenia, które nastąpiły po przemianie w dręczycielkę pegaz uznał za koszmar. Umiejętności Większość pegazów zajmują się pogodą, jednak Fluttershy jest dość słabą lotniczką i woli spędzać czas na łonie natury, razem ze swoimi zwierzęcymi przyjaciółmi. Opieka nad zwierzętami W odcinku Ptaszek na uwięzi Fluttershy próbuje "wyleczyć" Filominę, ptaka Księżniczki Celestii. Niestety jej znajomość medycyny nie pomagała zwierzęciu, można powiedzieć, że nawet było z nim jeszcze gorzej. Mimo to, na początku odcinka było widać jak Fluttershy pomogła myszce na wózku inwalidzkim i ze złamaną nogą, wrócić do rodziny. Prawdopodobnie, to pegaz opatrzył nogę gryzonia. Gdy leczenie nie skutkowało, Fluttershy chciała zapoznać Filominie swojego ptasiego przyjaciela kolibra, ale to też nie pomogło. Ostatecznie pod koniec odcinka pegaz dowiaduje się, że zwierzę księżniczki nie było chore, lecz to był jeden z cyklów życia feniksa (Filomina okazała się tym ptakiem). W odcinku Lesson Zero Fluttershy walczyła z ogromnym niedźwiedziem, co oczywiście nie wydało się podobne do jej strachliwej natury. Ostatecznie okazało się, że pegaz robił intensywny masaż zwierzęciu. Latanie Fluttershy jest wystarczająco dobrym lotnikiem w normalnych warunkach, ale wydaje się, że traci zdolność latania w chwilach strachu; w'' Wyjście smoka , zostaje sparaliżowana w powietrzu u podnóża góry po usłyszeniu chrapania smoka, a później ukazana zostaje jej niezdolność do przekroczenia przepaści przy pomocy skrzydeł, nawet gdy paraliż ustąpił. Odzyskuje zdolność latania, kiedy smok zaczyna grozić jej przyjaciółkom. Ta chwila gniewu skutkuje pokonaniem strachu. W Różowa intuicja'' nie wznosi się w powietrze by uciec przed hydrą, chociaż widać, że macha skrzydłami podczas skakania i biegania. Fluttershy jest ledwie w stanie unieść Twilight Sparkle na niewielkiej wysokości w Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2, nawet z pomocą Rainbow Dash . Niemniej jednak, w odcinku The Mysterious Mare Do Well ''przefrunęła obok Rainbow Dash przy niewielkim wysiłku, oszałamiając ją; w dodatku była w stanie nadążyć za nią ciągnąc za sobą dwa kucyki i balon z gorącym powietrzem, po tym jak Twilight Sparkle przypomniała jej, że jeśli nie dogoni Rainbow Dash, Discord wygra w ''The Return of Harmony Part 2. Można także zobaczyć jak lata w czasie piosenki Find A Pet Song. W Hurricane Fluttershy ''jej siła skrzydeł na początku wynosiła ok. 0.5 (w czasie kiedy moc innych pegazów wynosiła ok. 10), a po wyczerpującej sesji treningowej wzrosła jedynie do 2.3. Jednak kiedy leciała razem z innymi pegazami, dała z siebie wszystko i pomogła im uzupełnić brakującą moc skrzydeł, niezbędną do wytworzenia tornada, żeby przenieść wodę do Cloudsdale. Szycie Posiada wiedzę na temat szycia, która mogłaby rywalizować z wiedzą Rarity, a którą Applejack opisuje jako "dziwaczną" w ''Sukces spod igły. Ona i jej przyjaciółki wykorzystują tą wiedzę, aby dokończyć szycie sukienki zaprojektowanej przez Rarity w tym odcinku, a ona rozpoznaje, haft, styl szycia, nierówne plisy, i specyficzny styl'','' jako'' francuskie haute couture.'' Fluttershy można również zobaczyć, gdy czyta magazyn o modzie w'' W zielonym ci nie do twarzy'' kiedy czeka na Rarity w spa i podczas układania włosów na galę w Niezapomniany wieczór. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn trzyma wszystkie sukienki z gali w swoim domu, w szafie, jak można było ujrzeć w Ptaszek na uwięzi. Muzyka Kiedy Fluttershy zostaje pokazana po raz pierwszy w'' Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1, jest w trakcie próby chóru ptaków na Uroczystości Letniego Święta Słońca. Wykonała kilka numerów muzycznych w serialu: interpretację Evil Enchantress song, kołysankę Hush Now, Quiet Now, So Many Wonders, i piosenkę Find A Pet Song w duecie z Rainbow Dash. Nuci motyw muzyczny serialu w odcinkachBiletomistrzyni i w ''Ptaszek na uwięzi. Historia Odcinek Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi daje spojrzenie w przeszłość Fluttershy. Podobnie jak Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy pochodzi z Cloudsdale. Nigdy nie była dobrym lotnikiem, była zastraszana przez niektóre kucyki, które nazywały ją Cluttershy. Była wyższa i bardziej niezdarna niż inne młode pegazy, z nieco większymi skrzydłami. Podczas Wyścigu Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy upadła na ziemię w miejsce, gdzie nigdy wcześniej nie była. Została złapana przez grupę motyli, podczas spadania. Widząc wszystkie inne zwierzęta, które żyły na ziemi po raz pierwszy, była tak uszczęśliwiona. Fluttershy, zaczęła śpiewać. Kilka chwil później Rainbow Dash w swoim ponaddźwiękowym bum wystraszyła wszystkie zwierzęta, jednak Fluttershy była w stanie je uspokoić, i dowiedziała się, że ma talent do komunikowania się ze zwierzętami. To właśnie w tym momencie zdobyła znaczek, i przez całe życie dawała miłość zwierzętom. Fluttershy mieszka w domku na skraju Lasu Everfree i na obrzeżach Ponyville. Zostaje ukazany w niektórych odcinkach m.in. w Wyjście smoka, Rój stulecia i Mistrzyni spojrzenia, gdzie był jednym z głównych miejsc, w których toczyła się akcja . Dach domku jest pokryty trawą, a wnętrze wypełnione jest norkami i grzędami dla zwierząt. Wiele można się nauczyć o przyjaźni między Fluttershy i Rarity w W zielonym ci nie do twarzy. Te dwa kucyki spotykają się co tydzień w spa, aby nadrobić zaległości. W tymże odcinku Rarity wyraża zachwyt nad gracją i sposobem poruszania się Fluttershy i błaga ją o pozowanie w zaprojektowanych przez nią ubraniach, ale jest świadoma tego, że Fluttershy nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, więc kiedy przychodzi Photo Finish, Rarity pyta Fluttershy, czy zgadza się na sfotografowanie jej prac. Przez cały odcinek, Fluttershy ma trudności w radzeniu sobie z dużą ilością uwagi. Pomimo tego, jest gotowa się z tym pogodzić, bo uważa, że sprawi to Rarity radość. Rarity natomiast nie okazuje swojej zazdrości, gdyż myśli, że Fluttershy podoba się bycie modelką. Jednak Twilight Sparkle ostatecznie pomaga przyjaciółkom rozwiązać ich problemy. Pupile Tak jak każdy miłośnik natury, Fluttershy ma sporo zwierząt, które żyją z nią lub w okolicy. Spomiędzy nich wyróżnia się jej króliczek, Angel. Został ukazany po raz pierwszy w trzecim odcinku jako nachalny i z temperamentem, często skręca ramię Fluttershy, by dostać to, czego chce, przykładowo w Ptaszek na uwięzi ''zamknął Fluttershy na zewnątrz domku, w ''Biletomistrzyni ''nakłania ją do zdobycia biletu na Galę, a w ''Putting Your Hoof Down ''odmawia zjedzenia marchewkowej sałatki, którą przygotowała dla niego Fluttershy. Fluttershy zdaje się posiadać więcej pupilków, które wydają się być jej bliższe i bardziej zaprzyjaźnione, wyłączając Angela. Zalicza się do nich koliber, para wydr oraz kura. Jest jeszcze więcej zwierząt, które towarzyszyły jej w różnych momentach, m.in. wiewiórki, myszy, nietoperze, a nawet niedźwiedź, ale najczęściej nie posiadały imion. Wystąpienia Cytaty :"''Najmocniej przepraszam. Nie chciałabym pana urazić, ale zostaje pan odrobinkę z tyłu." :'-Przyjaźń to magia *Część 1' :"Oh, malutki smoczek! Jeszcze nigdy takiego nie widziałam. Ale ty jesteś słodziutki!" :'-Przyjaźń to magia *Część 1' :"Oh, przepraszam, Twilight. Chciałam zapytać, czy mogę... to znaczy, skoro nie jest jeszcze za późno-''" :'-Biletomoistrzyni''' :"O nie, żartujesz? Robię to dlatego, że jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Prawda Angel? Okej, tak robimy to żebyś dała nam bilet." :'-Biletomistrzyni' '' Tak, bo on nie jest: Wielkim, Potwornym, Przerażającym, Obnażającym staszne zębiska i ostrą łuske i wielkie kły, Ziejącym strasznym dymem, mogącym jednym chapnięciem połknąć kucyka w całości, Nad naturalnie wyrośniętym smokiem.'' '-Wyjście Smoka' :"Jak śmiesz smoku? Jak śmiesz smoku! Posłuchaj no mnie dobrze. To, że jesteś aż taki duży, nie oznacza, że wolno ci się tak zachowywać. Może i masz wielkie zębiska i ostrą łuskę, być może ziejesz strasznym dymem i ogniem, ale nigdy nie wolno ci - powtarzam - nie wolno ci! Krzywdzić! Moich! Przyjaciół! Rozumiemy się?" : '-Wyjście Smoka' :"*bierze oddech'* ... yay.'" :'-Ponaddziwiękowe Bum' :"Gniecie mnie w pachach wykończenie dekoltu i nie pasuje do szala i klap, podszewka jest przyszyta maszyną, plisy są nierówne,materiał wygląda jak papier, tutaj ścięłaś ściegiem na okręt kiedy prosiłam o ścieg za igłą. Cały projekt jest tak zwyczajny jakby na prêt-à-porter, a nie na prawdziwy francuski pokaz haute couture." :'-Sukces spod igły' :"Jeszcze was złapię skarbeńki. Tak, jak tylko jedno z was ptaszki lub małpki lub misie, dotknie siatki, będzie moje! MOJE! HahahahaHAHAHAHA!" :-Niezaponianiy wieczór :"Macie mnie POKOCHAĆ!" :'-Niezapomniany wieczór' Ciekawostki * Fluttershy jest jednym z kilku kucyków, które posiadają unikalną konstrukcję oka. * Posiada prędkość skrzydeł 2.5 } | style = width: 101%; | titlestyle = background: #EE3F96 | groupstyle = color:#FFFFFF; background:#F067A6; border-color: white; border-top: solid 1px; | list1 = link=Twilight Sparkle|Twilight Sparklelink=Spike|Spike link=Applejack|Applejack link=Fluttershy|Fluttershy link=Pinkie Pie|Pinkie Pie link=Rainbow Dash|Rainbow Dash link=Rarity|Rarity - style="text-align: center; margin: 0; padding: 0;" Twilight Sparkle Spike [[Applejack]] [[Fluttershy]] Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity } }} Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie